Dia a Dia
by Midori Hanasaki
Summary: UA-Hace cinco años el destino nos juntó, hoy tenemos la oportunidad de darle una nueva oportunidad a lo que pudo ser o ponerle punto final a nuestra fallida historia de amor. RE-PUBLICACIÓN
1. EL RECUERDO DEL MAESTRO DE BAILE

**DISCLAIMER**

**Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, yo solo los utilizo con fines recreativos. Personajes adicionales son de mi autoria.**

* * *

**_Capitulo 1_**

**_EL RECUERDO DEL MAESTRO DE BAILE_**

_Por alguna razón, no imaginaba que terminar contigo sería tan difícil_

_Porque aunque cueste aceptarlo, en aquel momento no supe apreciar el amor que tan delicadamente me ofreciste_

_Sin embargo, hoy caigo en cuenta, que tu amor era el regalo más hermoso y sincero del mundo_

_Pero mi inmadurez y las circunstancias me impidieron abrir los brazos a ese regalo divino que del cielo venía solo para mí._

_Me asusta darme cuenta que el tiempo no perdona los años que han pasado_

_Pues al parecer lo has olvidado._

_Pero algo dentro de mí, se niega a aceptar nuestra historia ha terminado._

_Sabes?...Daría todo lo que soy, por tener la oportunidad de ver esos hermosos zafiros una vez más_

_Aquel par de ojos índigos que se asemejan al color de los profundos mares_

_Y frente a frente, decirte sin miedo a nada ni a nadie_

_Que lo lamento tanto…_

_Lamento haberte lastimado…_

_Lamento no haberte valorado…_

_Lamento no haber confiado…_

_Lamento haberte alejado, cuando muy dentro de mi sabia que te quería a mi lado._

_Te necesitaba a mi lado y yo misma me negué._

_Debí, tal vez, pedirte un tiempo,_

_Tiempo para analizar,_

_Tiempo para sanar_

_Y tiempo para salvar_

_Oh, niño de mirada franca…_

_Ojala que en aquel momento algo hubiese impedido_

_Que mandara esa carta que firmé como sentencia de muerte._

_Desearía poder volver el tiempo atrás para enmendar ese inmenso error que cometí._

_Desgraciadamente no hay vuelta atrás._

_Pero como tú me dijiste una vez:_

_"Los humanos cometemos errores"_

_Y por ello estoy segura que soy muy humana_

_Pues mi más grande error fue actuar precipitadamente, sin medir las consecuencias._

_Espero algún día, amor, pueda decirte lo que fuiste, eres y serás para mi…_

_Una gran ilusión, el mas dulce recuerdo y la persona que siempre esperé._

_Gracias, mi amor, por los bellos recuerdos, aquellos que llevare siempre en mi corazón, en mi mente y mi alma..."_

La mujer frente al ordenador cerró los ojos por un momento y se llevó la mano a su adolorido cuello, debido al haber sostenido la misma posición durante algún tiempo. Fijó la vista en el puntero de su computadora, se encontraba sobre el recuadro de "ENVIAR", mientras interiormente se debatía entre sí presionaba el botón o no, finalmente decidió dar click en "GUARDAR". Luego de esta acción cerró el aparato, se incorporó y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse un delicioso té con leche, su bebida favorita.

Tomoyo Daidouji inhaló pausadamente el delicioso perfume que desprendía aquella bebida que lograba inspirarle tranquilidad, incluso en el momento más tenso. Con la taza entre sus manos, caminó hacia el balcón donde tenía una vista privilegiada de la torre Eiffel. Mientras admiraba el bello paisaje nocturno de la ciudad de Paris, recordaba que tener un departamento como ese había sido uno de sus anhelos desde que era una niña, en aquellos años en los que ser una diseñadora de gran renombre a nivel mundial era simplemente un sueño, mismo que ahora ya era una realidad.

Sin embargo en la persecución de su sueño, había tenido que sacrificar tanto: su familia, su amistades de la niñez, el lugar donde nació, "él"…en fin, las posibilidades de una vida menos abrumadora como la que actualmente tenía en la cual cada día a día se encontraba entre pasarelas, escenarios, reflectores, diarios, entrevistas…aunque sabía que su carrera lo valía.

Hacía ya cinco años desde aquella vez que estuvo en su país natal cuando aun no tenía la fama que ahora poseía ni tantas responsabilidades

**Flash Back**

-Tomoyo...apresúrate hija ya es tarde

La aludida se sobresaltó al escuchar el llamado de su madre, proveniente del primer piso, mientras daba los últimos toques a su arreglo, ensimismada en sus pensamientos había perdido la noción del tiempo y al mirar el reloj que descansaba sobre uno de los muebles de su habitación cayó en cuenta de que estaba a escasos minutos de llegar tarde a su importante compromiso

Apenas unos dias atrás, había regresado de Milán, después de radicar en aquella ciudad desde hacía seis años, y todo debido a que cuando al terminar la primaria le dijo a su madre sobre sus firmes deseos de estudiar Diseño de modas, Sonomi Daidouji se alegró tanto por la madurez de en aquel entonces "su pequeña Tomoyo", que movió cielo, mar y tierra para que su querida hija fuese a estudiar a aquella ciudad, además de tomar infinidad de cursos sobre diseño. Estaba feliz de regresar a su hogar y dispuesta a aprovechar al máximo los seis meses que estaría de vacaciones antes de ingresar finalmente a su carrera.

El día que llegó, fue recibida en el aeropuerto por su madre (junto con su usual pelotón de guardaespaldas), pero también por su prima Sakura y Shaoran, sus mejores amigos de la infancia, y fue muy grato ver con sus propios ojos que los años habían hecho de las suyas y finalmente eran novios, pero… ¡HABIA SIDO UNA LASTIMA QUE NO HUBIERA PODIDO GRABARLOS!

Después de los calurosos saludos, su querida prima le pidió (casi le suplicó) que le ayudara en la organización de su fiesta de graduación, cosa que sin rodeos aceptó. Y allí estaba, a punto de llegar tarde a esa fecha tan especial para su amiga.

-¡ESTOY LISTA, MADRE!- anunció mientras bajaba las espectaculares escaleras de la mansión Daidouji, ataviada con un vestido del mismo color de sus ojos, el cual los hacía lucir al máximo, además de que en su bolso llevaba muy bien guardada su cámara de video para no perder ningún detalle.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que aquella noche, aparentemente tranquila, conocería a una persona que cambiaría su vida para siempre?

Estaba muy entretenida, grabando a Sakura mientras bailaba con algunas de las chicas de su generación que no se dio cuenta que a sus espaldas, Shaoran se dirigía hacia ella, el chino tocó el hombro de la chica para captar su atención y al voltear a verlo, se dio cuenta que a su lado estaba un chico de unos enigmáticos ojos azules ocultos tras unas gafas, su piel era tan blanca como la de Tomoyo y sus cabellos negroazulados eran ligeramente largos. Ella miró con recelo a Li, pues si mal no recordaba, un día antes le había dicho claramente "No estoy lista para que me presentes chicos, por favor no lo hagas ¿de acuerdo?". Sin embargo, eso pareció haberlo olvidado el novio de su prima.

-Tomoyo...te presento a Eriol Hiraguizawa-declaró Shaoran-él es el alumno más destacado de nuestra generación y sobre todo, es un gran amigo mío.

-Mucho gusto, joven Hiraguizawa- dijo Tomoyo al tiempo que le tendía la mano. "Es apuesto", pensó.

-El gusto es mío- respondió el joven con un acento diferente al de Japón, al tiempo que, para sorpresa de la amatista, tomaba su mano y la rozó con sus labios denotando su caballerosidad, provocando un ligero sonrojo en la chica.

Más tarde, el ambiente estaba a tope en la fiesta, habían llegado más jóvenes de lo esperado y el salón se encontraba envuelto en música electrónica que marcaba el ritmo de las luces que cambiaban una y otra vez.

-MISION CUMPLIDA!- pensaba Tomoyo mientras se servía una copa de ponche e iba a sentarse en un lugar más relajado para descansar de las últimas dos horas que estuvo de un lado para otro. De reojo alcanza a ver que aquel chico que le presentó Shaoran se acercaba sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Señorita, ¿me haría el honor de bailar conmigo?-le solicitó el chico de acento "extraño" una vez que llegó a su lado

-Lo siento, lo que pasa es que…

-Oh…me imagino que mi compañía no le es muy grata- declaró con aire de tristeza

-NOOO…no es eso…- se apresuró a contestar al tiempo que negaba con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y aunque dudó por un momento - lo que pasa es que no sé bailar-afirmó Tomoyo ligeramente avergonzada.

-Yo podría ser tu maestro- propuso el chico de mirada añil.

-¿En serio?- le sorprendió que alguien pusiera tanto empeño en enseñarle a bailar cuando recién se conocían.

-¡Claro!...bueno sólo si tú quieres-declaró al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa que difícilmente podría describirse.

-¿No te enfadarás si llego a pisarte?-dudó la chica de ojos amatistas

-Eso es lo menos importante, ahora que me lo he propuesto no descansaré hasta lograrlo- le dijo con gran convicción.

Aunque se puso nerviosa, que incluso sentía como si su cuerpo fuera de gelatina, literalmente hablando; procuró poner mucha atención a lo que su "maestro de baile" le explicaba; la forma en que él hablaba y se desenvolvía hizo que finalmente cayera en cuenta que el acento "rarito" que tenía el chico, era europeo. Le resultó fascinante que bailara muy bien casi todo lo que tocaban. Sin darse cuenta, habían pasado más de dos horas sin dejar de bailar.

-Me da gusto que haya aprendido señorita Daidouji- declaró más tarde, con esa sonrisa tan…encantadora que tenia.

-Por favor, sólo dime Tomoyo. Así me sentiré con la confianza de llamarte por tu nombre-aclaró en el momento justo cuando terminaba una canción y comenzaba otra.

**_"Mi corazón cerrado no puede amar a nadie_**

**_Eso creía, pero mi corazón se abrió antes de que lo supiera_**

**_Tocas mi corazón babe_**

**_Tocas mi corazón con tus suaves manos "[1]_**

-Tomoyo…- le llamó después de aclararse la garganta

-Si, dime-respondió mientras se preguntaba qué le diría aquel chico tan poco convencional.

-Disculpa si llegas a incomodarte por lo que voy a preguntarte…-comenzó y aunque para los ojos de cualquier persona luciera relajado, a los ojos de Tomoyo pudo percibirlo nervioso.

Aquello resultaba un poco incómodo pues no tenia idea de lo que su profesor de baile pensaba cuestionarle. -¿Tienes novio?- dijo sin titubear y mirándola fijamente, clara muestra de que los nervios habían sido pasajeros.

**_"Realmente odio herir o ser herida de nuevo_**

**_Eso creía_**

**_Pero ¿por qué pienso que no será así contigo?_**

**_Tardará tiempo en curar las heridas de mi corazón_**

**_Eso creía_**

**_Pero antes de saberlo ya estoy en tus brazos." [1]_**

**Fin del Flash Back**

El desconocido sonido del teléfono la hizo salir del recuerdo de aquella noche tan especial, era extraño que el aparato sonara pues no tenía mucho que había adquirido la linea, además sólo había dado su número a las personas más allegadas a ella. Dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa y corrió a descolgar la bocina.

Esa voz, aquella que en sus memorias comenzaba a tornarse como un recuerdo borroso e incierto. Aquella voz, que nunca creyó que fuera la primera que escuchase por medio del aparato.

_-Good night my lady, I´m glad to hear your voice_

* * *

**[1] "Touch"- Miss A**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Escribí esta historia hace poco mas de 3 años, he decidido publicarla nuevamente pues al leerla de nuevo noté que la redacción ya no me agradaba, asi que espero que el tiempo transcurrido sea un aliciente para mejorar.**

**Además de que las personas que me hicieron comentarios, en la version anterior, me hicieron una observacion muy importante, que si bien esta historia tiene como punto central la separacion de Eriol-Tomoyo, la trama estaba muy floja, asi que esta vez ya tengo todo planeado de una mejor forma.**

**No olviden dejar comentarios, son agradables leerlos pues las criticas son precisamente para mejorar lo que uno hace.**

**Saludos!**

**:D**


	2. LA LLAMADA Y EL SUEÑO

**Antes que nada debo mencionar que l****os personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, yo solo los utilizo con fines recreativos. El argumento y personajes adicionales son de mi autoria.**

Como dato adicional (y para que se entienda mejor la lectura) en _cursiva _estan las conversaciones por telefono y saltos de escena entre recuerdos.

Ahora si...A LEER!

* * *

_**Capitulo 2**_

_** LA LLAMADA Y EL SUEÑO**_

La mujer de orbes amatistas se quedó muda de la impresión, él era la última persona que pensaba pudiera llamarle por teléfono. El silencio se prolongó por unos segundos cuando cayó en cuenta de que aquello se estaba tornando algo incomodo.

-A mí también me da gusto oír tu voz, Eriol-contestó finalmente el saludo con emoción palpable en su tono de voz, sorprendiéndose a si misma con la reacción acelerada del latir de su corazón- ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo has estado?

-_Muy bien_- contestó la voz del inglés al otro lado de la linea- _Acabo de llegar a Los Ángeles, un vuelo bastante pesado_.

-Vaya, ¿entonces estas de gira?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, seguía sorprendiéndose pues nunca ha sido de esa clase de personas que hablan sin pensarlo, pero lo cierto era que estaba nerviosa. Puso la llamada en altavoz y se dirigió a la mesa a buscar algo que pudiera calmarla un poco.

-_No_- contestó el joven músico- _precisamente en estos momentos estamos en una especie de receso, previo a los conciertos que daremos en honor al cumpleaños de la reina._

-Vaya, que bien-respondió distraídamente al tiempo que encontró lo que estaba buscando.

Eriol Hiraguizawa se consolidó como uno de los mejores pianistas de Inglaterra mientras estudiaba en la Royal Academy of Music **[1]**, y gracias a su notable talento, posteriormente logró formar parte de la Real Orquesta Filarmónica de Liverpool** [2].**

_-Bueno-_ se aclaró la garganta su interlocutor como si se debatiera entre decir algo o no- _el motivo principal de mi llamada es para pedirte un favor_- y al terminar de decir esto, soltó un casi inaudible suspiro, el cual Tomoyo escuchó pero creyó imposible que fuera cierto

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó al tiempo que encendía un cigarrillo, lo menos que esperaba era que él le pidiera un favor.

_-Como bien sabes, dentro de un mes es el cumpleaños de Sakura, y Shaoran piensa que podrías ayudarle a preparar algo "especial" para ella.-_ a pesar de que su tono de voz era sereno, se notaba felicidad en sus palabras

-Disculpa-interrumpió - no lo tomes a mal, pero ¿por qué no me llamó él?- preguntó después de caer en cuenta que había sido el chino quien le había dado su número telefónico al inglés.

_- Sucede que nuestra querida Sakura cada vez es más difícil de engañar, supongo que los negocios la han vuelto más perceptiva-_ explicó, provocando que la amatista sonriera pues eso era una razón válida-_ no termina allí, esto se torna interesante…_

Aquel tono de misterio que le imprimió a lo último, hizo a Tomoyo recordar a aquel compañero que Shaoran, Sakura y ella habían tenido en la primaria, si mal no recordaba, Yamasaki, quien solía salir con "datos interesantes" y al final resultaban ser invenciones suyas y totalmente desmentidas por Chiharu; el caso es que ese chico utilizaba ese mismo tono que Eriol estaba utilizando.

_-…nuestro querido amigo, desea esa noche pedirle matrimonio, y quiere que para ella sea un momento inolvidable; pero como ni él ni yo tenemos idea de esas cosas románticas que a ustedes las mujeres les encantan, pensé en ti._

Se quedó sin habla, ¡SU QUERIDA PRIMA SE VA A CASAR!; cayó en cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado en un santiamén; sentía como si hubiera sido hace poco que Sakura le había llamado una noche por teléfono para darle la noticia que Shaoran y ella eran novios, y ahora resulta que dentro de poco se casaría. Sin duda, aquella era una noticia fantástica; aunque lo último que dijo retumbó en su mente como si fuera un eco: "ni él ni yo tenemos idea de esas cosas románticas que a ustedes las mujeres les encantan" ¿En qué momento dejó de hacerlo?

-Está bien, les ayudaré- dijo una vez que salió de sus cavilaciones.

_-Gracias, Shaoran te lo agradecerá_-y sin decir más colgó el teléfono.

Estaba anonadada pues Eriol, además de ser todo un caballero, era una persona enteramente detallista (así lo recordaba), de repente se dio cuenta de que la ceniza de su cigarrillo estaba arruinando la costosa alfombra que adornaba la sala de estar. Apagó el pequeño objeto, las luces y se dirigió a su habitación, aun abrumada por la conversación.

A pesar de estar completamente a oscuras, el brillo de la ciudad luz hacía de la amplia habitación una zona de penumbra. Tras darse un baño rápido se dispuso a realizar su lectura nocturna pues le quedaba claro que el cigarrillo, no logró relajarla ni un poco.

_"..****__._No tenía por qué preocuparme. Ruana buscó por la casa algo que su hijo pudiera llevarse consigo que rivalizara en influencia y peso con "Gray's" y mantuviera viva, confiaba, su afición a coger flores. Sin que él se enterara, había metido en su maleta el libro de poesía india. Dentro estaba mi foto, hacía mucho tiempo olvidada. Cuando él deshizo la maleta en el dormitorio de Hill House, mi foto cayó al suelo. A pesar de que podía diseccionarla —los vasos de mi globo ocular, la anatomía quirúrgica de mis fosas nasales, la débil coloración de mi epidermis— no pudo dejar de ver los labios que había besado una vez."[3]

Un beso...vaya que aquel simple acto de intimidad entre dos personas es un contacto totalmente sublime, sin embargo a Tomoyo, un beso en especifico le provocó una profunda herida en su corazón, siendo ese contacto el preambulo de su fallida historia de amor. Dejó el libro en la mesa de noche y apagó la lúgubre lámpara que reposaba sobre el buró; para dejarse sumir en un sueño profundo.

****Sueño****

_Abrió los ojos y se vio a si misma saliendo de Amamiya Corporation hace unos años, se acercó a su versión adolecente y al intentar colocar una mano en su hombro se dio cuenta que era una especie de cuerpo traslucido, como un fantasma._

La excusa perfecta para escapar de las innumerables reuniones de su madre era fingir un fuerte dolor de cabeza, cosa que no se le complicaba, pues de entre sus múltiples habilidades, la actuación era uno de sus puntos mas fuertes. Y es que desde que regresó a su natal Japón, la señora Sonomi Daidouji se empeñaba en que su heredera estuviera al tanto de los movimientos de la empresa pues algún día tendría que hacerse cargo de ella.

Tras perder a los guardaespaldas que siempre le imponían, llamó por teléfono a su prima y mejor amiga para poder platicar tranquilamente. Quedaron de verse en el parque mas cercano pues pensó que sería bueno recordar cuando eran pequeñas y sus madres la llevaban allí a jugar mientras conversaban a gusto, lo cierto es que Sakura siempre dominaba el juego que fuese, aun así lo que más le gustaba era sentarse bajo la sombra del pino más alto después de ser derrotada miles de veces por ella.

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de esa ciudad que tanto extrañaba, cuando entre la multitud alcanzó a distinguir una cabellera negra con destellos azulados, propiedad de cierto chico que últimamente llenaba sus pensamientos.

Como pudo, se abrió paso entre la gente para poder acercarse a ese chico de acento "particularmente extraño" y saludarlo, además de que tenía en mente darle, casualmente, una pista de que también estaba interesada en él.

Le llamó por su nombre en el preciso instante en que él era abrazado por una chica evidentemente mayor que ellos.

-Seguramente es una amiga- se dijo a si misma para serenarse a pesar de la opresión en su pecho.

Para su sorpresa, esa chica era la hija del sacerdote del templo Tsukimine y no era amiga del ojiazul, eso quedó claro cuando ella se aproximó a sus labios, situación que Eriol no rechazó. Sintió como una punzada atravezó su corazón, al tiempo que sus esperanzas se esfumaban. Aquello le afectó, no sabía que él tenía novia y menos lo sospechaba con la forma en que, las veces que habían salido con Sakura y Shaoran, él la había tratado.

Tomoyo dio media vuelta y se encontró de frente con Sakura.

-¿Que sucede Tomoyo?-preguntó al darse cuenta su semblante desconcertado

-Es sólo que…-volteó la vista hacia donde la pareja se encontraba-…vamos a casa.

-¡Eriol te gusta!

_Su cuerpo traslúcido sintió una fuerte sacudida que le provocó cerrar los ojos y cuando los abrió, se encontró en otro fragmento de su memoria._

Las razones por las cuales había decidido regresar temporalmente a Japón habían sido variadas, entre ellas estaba ver a sus seres queridos y reconsiderar si estaba segura de continuar sus estudios en Europa porque a pesar de tener valiosas amistades en el viejo continente, extrañaba demasiado su hogar. Otra de las razones era volver a ver a Touya, a pesar de ser consanguíneos no podía negar que le gustaba y estaba segura que al regresar a casa, él no podría evitar ponerle los ojos encima. Y no se había equivocado.

El café de la madre de Chiharu era uno de sus preferidos y por eso escogió ese lugar para verlo, a petición de él.

Había deseado ese encuentro privado desde hacía bastante tiempo, a su regreso tenia la firme convicción de que sucediera y por ello le había pedido a Shaoran que no le presentara a nadie, pero su amigo ignoró su petición y por esa falla, en ese momento ya no estaba cien por ciento segura de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

_Tomoyo, miraba con curiosidad y sin disimular cada detalle del lugar, pues sabía que prácticamente era un fantasma. Al reconocerse en una mesa junto con Touya, se acercó a revivir como espectadora aquel momento._

-¿Entonces? ¿Me darás una oportunidad?-dijo Touya al mismo tiempo que le rodeaba la cintura con su brazo

-veamos que pasa…-respondió ella

Fue entonces cuando él acercó su rostro al de ella y rozó sus labios…primero delicadamente con besos cortos, como si esperara su autorización para poder explorar su boca.

Esa acción le hizo olvidar por un momento todo.

_Miraba atenta esa escena que tantas veces había revivido en su mente cuando captó la voz de la persona que estaba en la mesa donde su espectro se encontraba, un joven de ojos índigos dejó unas monedas en la mesa y salió del lugar, no sin antes comprobar que lo que había visto no era mentira._

**-fin del sueño-**

El sonido de la alarma le hizo salir de aquel sueño en el que revivió esos recuerdos, lo había tenido en diversas ocasiones, aunque era la primera vez que notó un detalle y esperaba que eso en verdad no hubiera sido real: que aquella tarde en el café cercano a la estación de trenes, Eriol estuviera allí.

* * *

**Notas:**

**[1] "The Royal Academy of Music", es un conservatorio de la Universidad de Londres, y una de las instituciones musicales más destacadas en todo el mundo.**

**[2] La Real Orquesta Filarmónica de Liverpool, es una de las orquestas sinfónicas más antiguas de Gran Bretaña**

**[3] Fragmento de la novela "Desde mi cielo" de Alice Sebold, un libro que en lo particular me gustó mucho**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Pues bien, en este capitulo hemos "leido" un poco mas de esta historia entre Tommy y Eriol, y comp bien sabemos un ingrediente que no puede faltar en una malograda historia de amor es la presencia del tercero en discordia y en este caso nuestro querido Touya, que si bien a primera vista puede parecer un sexy y adorable hombre, en esta historia mostrara un lado no tan benevolo. **

**Espero que si has leido hasta aqui puedas dejarme un review :3, me agradaria que me dijeras lo que piensas, si algo esta mal o no entiende bien; de antemano soy abierta a las críticas!**

**Sin mas me despido!**

**Un abrazo desde México**

**Midori H. :D**


	3. DE VUELTA A CASA

**_Antes que nada debo mencionar que los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, yo solo los utilizo con fines recreativos. El argumento y algunos personajes adicionales son de mi autoria._**

Para hacer mas clara la lectura cabe mencionar lo siguiente:

**En letras negritas: **son los saltos entre escenas, introducción a flash backs y notas.

_En cursivas: _pensamientos y conversaciones por teléfono.

* * *

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**DE VUELTA A CASA**_

_"Aunque pase el tiempo y creas que el pasado ha sido enterrado, las consecuencias de lo que hiciste o no hiciste te llevan a comprender que en este mundo no existen coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable"_

Las palabras de su padre retumbaban una y otra vez dentro del mar de pensamientos dentro de la cabeza de Eriol Hiraguizawa, esas palabras que solía escuchar cada vez que su progenitor, amigo y protector llegaba a la moraleja de las historias que le contaba antes de dormir. Palabras que antes no tenían ningún significado particular, en los últimos años han formado una metáfora precisa de su vida.

Después de dos horas de vuelo, un ansiado silencio se hizo presente, pues la jovencita del asiento contiguo había estado hablando sin parar desde que la aeronave había despegado, ¡gracias al cielo que en ningún momento se había quitado los benditos lentes de sol! Pues gracias a dicho objeto no sintió ningún remordimiento al fingirse dormido para evitar contestar las constantes interrogantes de aquella chica, quien finalmente se dio por vencida y se quedó dormida.

Un ligero suspiro de alivio emanó del británico, pues aquella situación lo irritó un poco y eso era lo que menos quería mientras durara el receso de las presentaciones de la Real Orquesta Filarmónica de Liverpool, en la cual es el poseedor del preciado puesto como pianista principal y destacado compositor. Poco a poco fue serenándose, gracias a la alegría que le causaba saberse un poco más cerca del país que considera como su verdadero hogar.

En el lugar se escucha la voz de la sobrecargo anunciando que están a punto de aterrizar, mientras, él dirige su mirada azul hacia la ventanilla para apreciar la vista de la ciudad donde hará escala para tomar finalmente el vuelo rumbo a su amado Japón.

Cuando la aeronave tocó tierra, tomo el poco equipaje con el que viajaba y descendió antes de ser interceptado por la chica desconocida. Mientras se dirige a la sala de espera de vuelos internacionales, vuelve de la nada a su mente viene el recuerdo de aquella conversación telefónica que mantuvo antes de abordar el avión.

_-A mí también me da gusto oír tu voz, Eriol_- contestó Tomoyo- _¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo has estado? _

-Muy bien- contestó él- Acabo de llegar a Los Ángeles, un vuelo bastante pesado- mintió.

Aun no podía explicarse el por qué de haberle engañado el lugar en donde estaba, además su respuesta _"Muy bien"_ era todo menos real, ya que si hubiera respondido sinceramente ésta hubiera sido diferente, sin embargo no tuvo el valor de hacerlo ¿Qué sentido tiene seguir negándose el hecho de que ella hace falta en su vida?

_Vuelo 2341 con destino a Tokio, favor de abordar._

Se dirigió al lugar de abordaje mientras observaba delante suyo, un niño pequeño tomado de las manos de sus padres, sin duda, una hermosa familia.

Familia…algo que añoraba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Su infancia, a pesar de haber sido criado únicamente por su padre ya que su madre los había abandonado un par de años después de que Eriol naciera; fue una época que no cambiaría por nada ya que su progenitor, el reconocido chelista inglés de ascendencia japonesa: Christian Hiraguizawa [1] , le dedicó los mejores años de su vida e hizo de él un pequeño amable, benevolente y sobre todo perspicaz.

Era un hombre de naturaleza muy emotiva, pues le compartio su pasion por la musica al enseñarle desde pequeño a tocar el violin, un poco de chelo y piano; le enseño tambien a ser una persona íntegra y de buenos principios, ademas de enseñarle a nunca dejar de sonreir.

Sin embargo, cuando murió en un accidente automovilístico cuando se dirigía a recogerle del colegio, fue un golpe muy duro pues teniendo solamente 10 años el pequeño Eriol quedó completamente solo. A pesar de que afrontó su pérdida de una forma muy madura para su edad, aun no ha podido superar el vació que quedó en su alma desde entonces. Y siguiendo la instruccion de su padre, aprendió a ocultar muy bien su dolor y preocupaciones detrás de una despreocupada sonrisa.

En fin, al no tener familiares vivos de su familia paterna, recorrió diversos hogares de "supuestos familiares" de su lado materno en varios países alrededor del mundo, cuya única utilidad fue enriquecerlo culturalmente pues gracias a los constantes cambios de tutores-parientes pudo aprender diversos idiomas, pero fuera de eso no recibió nada de aquellas personas pues jamás se sintió en casa ni fue tratado adecuadamente y pese a que eran personas de estrato económico alto no se tentaron el corazón para arrebatarle lo poco o mucho que su padre le habia heredado.

Fue hasta poco después que cumplió 12 años cuando un amigo de la infancia de su padre, Kenji Mizuki, le rescató de los malos tratos de la familia de su madre e hizo los trámites necesarios para obtener su custodia y llevarlo a vivir con él, como lo prometió a Christian en caso de que alguna vez llegase a hacer falta. Fue entonces cuando llegó a Japón, sin conocer el idioma, para vivir con el señor Mizuki y su hija Kaho, quien era cuatro años mayor que él.

Con paciencia le enseñaron cosas fascinantes de la cultura japonesa, con la cual se sintió identificado casi de inmediato; con el paso del tiempo y al crecer él y Kaho, nuevos sentimientos y experiencias surgieron entre ambos, entregándose a los placeres corporales y aunque la llegó a querer mucho, no llegó a amarla como lo hizo con…

-Tomoyo-con un suspiro pronunció el nombre de la musa de sus mas de 1800 canciones, poemas y diversas composiciones que día a día ha realizado desde su adiós; recostó un poco el asiento, se colocó los audífonos de su ipod , se dispuso a disfrutar plácidamente del vuelo y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

*****Sueño*****

Entró a la casa donde vivía con los Mizuki, intentando no hacer ninguna clase de ruido que pudiera despertarlos. Con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta de su habitación y sin siquiera encender la luz, se dejó caer sobre la cama. Estaba exhausto, pero a pesar del cansancio no podía dejar de sonreír y es que sin duda aquella noche fue más de lo que se esperaba y agradecía tanto al cielo que precisamente al día siguiente Kaho tuviera examen en la universidad y tuviera que ir solo a su fiesta de graduación.

Hacía meses que Sakura mencionaba a diario que su prima quien estudiaba en Milán, regresaría a Tokio para pasar las vacaciones; y aunque suene mal, ya lo tenía harto de que no tuviera otro tema de conversación. En diversas ocasiones, cuando visitaba la casa de los Kinomoto, la novia de su amigo le había mostrado innumerables fotografías de la famosa prima, y no negaba que le parecía muy linda pero cuando la vio entrar al salón, cayó en cuenta de que en verdad esa chica tenía una luz especial.

Se sintió vulnerable ante esos extraordinarios ojos de un extraño color amatista que derrochaban ternura y a la vez elegancia, su esbelta escultura, sus labios perfectos, pero sobre todo su voz tan melodiosa, que al escuchara por primera vez no pudo evitar pensar que si los ángeles en verdad existiesen, seguramente tendrían la misma dulce voz.

Fue entonces que debido al encuentro de esa noche, finalmente tomó la decisión que tanto había dudado en tomar: terminar su relación de casi dos años con Kaho, sin faltar a sus principios como caballero. Y un nuevo propósito: intentar todo lo posible por captar la atención de la señorita Daidouji.

**Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos nuevamente se encontraba riendo y bromeando con Shaoran, Sakura y Tomoyo. **

-¡Entonces se cayó y se pegó!-terminó su chiste el joven Li al tiempo que los cuatro estallaban en sonoras carcajadas.

-No puedo creerlo Li, seis años y tus chistes siguen siendo igual o más bobos- dijo Tomoyo intentando controlarse.

Continuaron riendo y bromeando, logrando que todo el mundo volteara a verlos. Esa había sido la tercera vez en menos de un mes que salía con sus amigos, aunque en realidad era una excusa para poder estar con Tomoyo, en los paseos que habían tenido se habia dado cuenta de que aunque era una chica de sociedad, no tenia los prejuicios como las mujeres de su familia maternada ya que era una chica sencilla, sensible, sin complejos y con grandes sueños que además sabia apreciar las cosas mas insignificantes de la vida; en palabras sencillas_ todo en su persona le parecía tan fascinante. _Y justamente cuando ella se disponía a contar un chiste sonó su móvil y ante la mirada interrogativa de ellos tuvo que salir del lugar a contestar.

-¿Diga?-contestó un poco nervioso.

_-¡Eriol, mi amor, llevo esperándote una hora!-_ contestó su novia del otro lado de la línea.

**De nuevo cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, se encontraba caminando por las calles de cercanas al parque para encontrarse con su novia.**

Su cabeza era un torbellino de fases inconclusas y es que aunque tenía la idea de lo que quería decir, no encontraba las palabras correctas para expresar su deseo de dar por terminada su relación, lo único que sabía es que debía sonar firme pero no herir los sentimientos de Kaho. Aunque aun no pronunciaba esas palabras ya se sentía mal, pues sabía que a ella le afectaría de sobremanera.

Caminaba entre la multitud, sumido en sus pensamientos cuando éstos se vieron agradablemente interrumpidos por la imagen de aquel ser de belleza incomparable y exoticas amatistas. Fue tal el impacto en su mente que incluso podría asegurar que escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado por la inconfundible voz de la pelinegra.

-Tomoyo-pronuncio su nombre en un suspiro- diablos, ¿qué me has hecho?- pensó.

En ese preciso momento sintió como alguien le abrazaba y al girarse se encontró con el rostro de Kaho aproximándose besarlo, quedó petrificado y no pudo detener aquel beso que no hizo más que confirmarle el hecho de que ya no sentía nada por ella.

Interrumpió el acto y sin pensarlo dirigió la vista hacia otro punto donde alcanzó a ver una larga melena negra que se perdió entre la multitud.

_-Un espejismo_- pensó

Su semblante se tornó serio y pidió a la pelirroja ir a un lugar más tranquilo para platicar. Se dirigieron al parque en silencio, aquello era una situación incómoda y Kaho se percato de que algo andaba mal. Se sentaron en una banca junto al árbol donde un día inició su relación, y donde irónicamente terminaría todo.

-Hoy hace mucho viento-dijo Kaho mirando cómo las copas de los arboles se movían al mismo ritmo que sus cabellos-igual que él día en que venimos aquí por primera vez- continuó al tiempo que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa melancólica- Creo que no hay necesidad de que digas algo-dijo al tiempo que volteaba la mirada hacia Eriol- yo sabía que este momento llegaría pero me negaba a aceptarlo.

- ¿Aceptar que?- inquirió el pelinegro pero fue interrumpido.

-Déjame continuar- le pidió - no podía aceptar que esto terminaría, sin embargo…-limpió rápidamente una lagrima que amenazaba por recorrer el contorno de su rostro-… me he dado cuenta desde hace tiempo que piensas en alguien, y ese alguien no soy yo.

Kaho miraba fijamente a Eriol y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

-Lo siento- hablo al fin Eriol mirándola a los ojos- nunca he querido lastimarte.

- Lo sé- se puso de pie- esto será un poco difícil pero lo mejor es que ya no estemos juntos. Y aunque yo aun te quiero me esforzaré por ser feliz y espero que esa persona sepa apreciar el valioso ser humano que eres - le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiró.

*****Fin del sueño*****

_"Estimados pasajeros, sean bienvenidos a Japón"_

Al abrir los ojos pudo vislumbrar el paisaje que esperaba ver desde hace tiempo y aunque el día que abordó una aeronave con destino a Londres en la persecución de sus sueños se había convencido de que no volvería jamás, pero decidió ir en contra de ese pensamiento. Sonrió para sí y se dio confianza para pisar de nuevo tierras niponas con la esperanza de algún día quedarse para siempre allí.

A las afueras del aeropuerto de Narita tomó un taxi y solicitó al conductor que lo llevara al Hotel Shinka Royal [1] que se encontraba en el centro de Tokio

Cuando realizó la reservación solicitó abiertamente que le asignaran una habitación con vista a la torre pues aquel monumento le encantaba, no solo por su inigualable parecido con la torre Eiffel sino por una visita particular cuyo recuerdo era uno de los que más atesoraba.

****Flash Back****

No habia razón por la cual siguiera en espera, según lo que un ex colega en el equipo de natación de la preparatoria quien ya estudiaba la universidad y resultaba ser compañero de clase de Touya, le había dicho que entre él y Tomoyo no había ningún tipo de relación. Naturalmente, su amigo no tenía idea de que Tomoyo es su prima.

En fin, aquello le tranquilizaba de sobremanera, pues esa inquietud había estado dando vueltas sobre su cabeza luego de que un par de semanas atrás mientras caminaba por el barrio de Guinza le pareció ver a Tomoyo y Touya saliendo de una cafetería.

Aquello le causó una fuerte impresión (aparte de un vacío en el estómago) pero no quería hacerle caso a una suposición u espejismo como los que últimamente tenía. Sin embargo, en los últimos días Tomoyo no contestaba mensajes ni llamadas, rechazaba las invitaciones de Sakura para que salieran los cuatro y cuando acompañaba a Shaoran a casa de los Kinomoto, Touya ya no se mostraba amable con él, sino que su semblante se mostraba igual o incluso mas hostil que con Li; y Eriol no es de la clase de personas que se deja intimidar pero no le agrada causar problemas así que dejó de ir a aquel lugar.

Incluso llegó el punto en el cual pensó que lo que había visto era cierto. Pero para su buena suerte, luego de varios días, su "informante" consiguió la confesión de Touya quien literalmente dijo _"esa niña en verdad no tiene idea de lo que se pierde"._

Y la suerte no podía haber estado mejor de su lado, pues finalmente ese día Tomoyo respondió a sus mensajes diciéndole que había estado muy ocupada en asuntos de la empresa pero tenía ganas de verlo.

Es por eso, que esa tarde de Agosto, el día 20 para ser exactos, la llevó a visitar la torre de Tokio y precisamente en el mirador, teniendo el cielo teñido de rojo y las bellas luces de la ciudad a sus pies como testigo, le abrió su corazón y confesó sus sentimientos.

-Tenía miedo de haber malinterpretado tu pregunta aquella noche de la graduación- le dijo ella estando entre sus brazos y mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del inglés.

-Yo también tenía miedo- respondió el mientras acariciaba su larga cabellera, sus palabras provocaron que ella se separara un poco para mirarlo a los ojos- tenía miedo de la forma en la que me hechizaste desde el momento en que te vi llegar al salón- declaró ante la mirada interrogante, provocando que ella sonriera.

- ¿Así que ahora resulta que soy una bruja?- le dijo con una falsa indignación, haciendo uso de sus habilidades actorales.

-No cariño. Si fueras una bruja tendrías una gran verruga en la nariz…- con ese comentario ambos comenzaron a reír- Eres una hermosa hechicera ¿sabes?-dijo mientras apartaba un mechón de cabello.

- Entonces tú serás el mago más poderoso-respondió ella.

-¿Por qué?

- Porque para que una hechicera sea encantada se necesita tener una magia mayor a la propia- dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a los labios del ingles y finalmente se fundían en su primer beso.

****Fin de Flash Back****

Sin embargo, con el tiempo cayó en cuenta de que la primera parte de lo dicho por su informante había sido falsa, entonces todo tuvo sentido.

En fin, una vez instalado en su habitación, tomó un baño rápido y decidió salir a dar un paseo no sin antes pasar a la recepción a confirmar su tiempo de estancia. En su camino al elevador, observaba las imágenes del folleto del hotel que le dieron a su llegada y al comparar con los espacios por donde pasaba apreció que efectivamente dicho hotel había sido una buena elección, ya que las modernas instalaciones y la calidad del servicio que ofrecían estaban a la altura de las cadenas hoteleras más importantes alrededor del mundo.

Una vez dentro del elevador notó que dicho folleto también incluía algo de información turística y acerca del propio hotel, sin embargo a este último aspecto no le dio importancia. Las puertas estaban cerrándose cuando un hombre alcanzó a ingresar a paso apresurado; era algunos centímetros más alto que él, de ojos y cabellos oscuros, así como piel ligeramente bronceada.

Un par de segundos pasaron antes de que el más alto volteara a mirarle, Eriol lo percibió pero continuó leyendo.

-Así que Tokio ha sido elegida por el famoso Eriol Hiragizawa para vacacionar- mencionó el hombre al tiempo que se recargaba en uno de los lados del artefacto en movimiento.

-No precisamente- respondió extrañado por el tono burlesco que empleó aquella persona, algo que desagradablemente se le hacía familiar y desvió su atención de lo que estaba haciendo para encontrarse frente a su némesis [2].

_Touya Kinomoto. _

**Notas:**

**[1] Shinka= "Evolución"**

**[2] No piensen que esto es un cameo con Resident Evil; aunque "Némesis" no es una palabra que aparezca en el diccionario de la Real Academia Española, de acuerdo a la mitología griega era una diosa que no dejaba que los hombres fueran demasiado afortunados, así que en cierta forma el concepto es adecuado para lo que Touya es.**

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

**Dejenme decirles que estoy muy feliz de que haya personitas que le dediquen unos pocos minutos de su vida a mi pequeña historia y que tambien me dejen review :3 (me encantan los review!) Ademas de que estoy gratamente sorprendida de que nuevamente "La criticona" lea esta historia. En serio chic s... muchas gracias!**

**Tambien le agradezco a Mel JS, de "Comunidad Sakuriana" por ayudarme al sugerirme nombres, de entre los cuales elegí el del papá de Eriol, por cierto, de acuerdo a un analisis de numerología el nombre de "Christian"posee naturaleza emotiva, lo cual se manifiesta en la expresión artística, las cosas del honor y las del humor. Ama el color, las proporciones y el ánimo alegre; ademas de ser una persona adaptable, que se expresa airosamente en cualquier nivel, es gentil, vivaz y amigable, además de amar lo que está más allá de la superficie de los seres y de las cosas. Así que de acuerdo a esa descripcion me dije "ohhh...le queda como anillo al dedo"**

**Bueno...en este capitulo (mas largo que el anterior) hemos sido testigo de mas recuerdos, pero ahora de nuestro querido, adorado y sexy Eriol; son pequeños recuerdos pero significativos pues tienen mucho que ver con el eje central de la historia. Podemos ver a un Touya no tan bueno como lo conocemos, a un Eriol que ha sufrido en su infancia pero que siempre intenta seguir adelante, y lo mencioné muy sutilmente pero Kaho en palabras concretas fue su primer experiencia pasional xD**

**Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, así que espero que me obsequies un review :3, me gustan las criticas :D así que si he tenido errores, tienes alguna duda, sugerencia, etc, presiona el botón de abajo! **

**Sin mas me despido!...esta vez dejando una pequeña muestra del siguiente capitulo.**

Justo cuando terminó de decir eso, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Touya salió hecho una furia murmurando algo como "ese maldito mocoso nunca se casará con Sakura", haciendo caso omiso al gerente del hotel, quien al parecer le había estado esperando.

.

.

.

_-"Un amor más profundo que el mar, y más alto que el cielo. Un amor azul_"- citó al soltar el objeto y dejar que se balanceara con el viento- Eso fue lo que dijiste.

.

.

.

-Buenas tardes-contestó el británico en su lengua natal mientras sostenía la mano de la mujer y depositaba cortésmente un beso en el dorso- un placer volverla a ver.

.

.

.

**Un abrazo desde México**

**Midori H. :D**


	4. PEQUEÑOS REENCUENTROS

_**Antes que nada debo mencionar que los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, yo solo los utilizo con fines recreativos. El argumento y algunos personajes adicionales son de mi autoria.**_

Para hacer mas clara la lectura cabe mencionar lo siguiente:

**En letras negritas: **son los saltos entre escenas, introducción a flash backs y notas.

_En cursivas: _pensamientos y conversaciones por teléfono.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**PEQUEÑOS REENCUENTROS**

Durante algunos segundos que parecieron muy largos, ambos se miraron fijamente de manera desafiante sin decir nada, hasta que el trigueño rompió el silencio.

-Si no vienes a vacacionar, entonces resulta que finalmente te has dado cuenta de que existen mejores músicos en Inglaterra- atacó directamente.

-Me halaga el interés que le das a mi vida- contestó Eriol serenamente- pero me temo que lo que haga o deje de hacer es asunto mío.

Touya apretó la mandíbula pues su comentario mal intencionado fue devuelto en su contra de una forma sutil, y aquello lo dejó sin palabras.

-Aunque creo que podría interesarte saber que uno de mis motivos es saber si finalmente mi querido amigo Shaoran y su novia, tu hermana-hizo un especial énfasis en la aclaración-han decidido unir sus almas hasta el fin de sus días.

Justo cuando terminó de decir eso, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Touya salió hecho una furia murmurando algo como _"ese maldito mocoso nunca se casará con Sakura_", mientras era alcanzado por un par de sujetos de aspecto imponente los cuales seguramente eran guardaespaldas, haciendo caso omiso al gerente del hotel, quien al parecer le había estado esperando.

El ojiazul se dirigió hacia la recepción para dejar las llaves de su habitación, fue inevitable que sonriera al haberle hecho pasar un mal rato al hombre que pese a que en los tiempos en que cursó la preparatoria se mostraba amable con él, se transformó a un ser totalmente hostil en cuanto inició su relación con Tomoyo.

Pero mejor no hablar de cosas tristes, el caso es que el hotel le había fascinado, así que consideraba que sería buena idea prolongar su estadía en dicho lugar. Sintió curiosidad por saber quién era el brillante dueño de la propiedad, así que discretamente lo preguntó a la recepcionista.

- Es el hombre que estaba con usted en el elevador- contestó amablemente la recepcionista mientras le guiñaba un ojo en un acto de complicidad-entonces programamos su fecha de salida para...

-Mañana mismo por favor- pidió el pianista ante la mirada extrañada de la mujer.

**Ya en las afueras del hotel…**

En cinco años, tal pareciera que la ciudad de Tokio no había cambiado nada, a excepción de uno que otro edificio; pero seguía manteniendo su esplendor a pesar del paso del tiempo. Eriol aun no asimilaba el hecho de que casualmente había ido a hospedarse en el hotel de Touya y sabía de sobremanera que después de haberle hecho enojar, lo más factible para conservar su integridad física era salir de allí lo antes posible.

Afortunadamente se enteró, sin embargo ya que le podía hacer si había pagado por adelantado su primera noche.

Intentando hacer a un lado aquella situación, decidió ir a visitar al hombre que durante algún tiempo había sido lo más cercano a un padre, Kenji Mizuki.

Caminar bajo la sombra de los arboles del templo Tsukimine era sin duda bastante tranquilizante, aquel lugar durante años ha sido apreciado por los pobladores de la capital nipona ya que en su centro se erige un enorme y antiguo árbol de cerezo, el cual, es adornado por un sinfín de lazos de color rojo. Desde tiempos inmemorables le han atribuido propiedades mágicas, además de haber sido testigo de un sinfín de promesas…

*****flash back*****

-¿Sabes por qué este árbol es tan famoso?- inquirió un ojiazul de 18 años sin soltar la mano de su acompañante

-¿Por la antigüedad que tiene?- contestó la pelinegra con un poco de duda, sin despegar la vista de la copa del árbol, mientras las flores de cerezo caían al compás del viento.

-Tienes razón, pero eso sólo es una parte-confirmó el hombre- sin embargo, se debe también a todos estos lazos rojos que ves-decía mientras los señalaba- ya que una antigua leyenda dice que un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper.

-Que leyenda tan hermosa- exclamó la chica al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa y volteaba a mirar a su interlocutor- entonces la gente viene aquí a dejar lazos rojos con su persona especial como una muestra de la fuerte relación que existe entre ellos.

-Así es princesa, ahora entiendes el valor de este viejo árbol- dijo el muchacho mientras depositaba un beso en los labios de la chica de piel nívea, en el acto, ella saca del bolsillo del chico un bolígrafo- ¿Qué haces?

-Paciencia mi amor- dijo ella al tiempo que desamarraba el listón que adornaba su cabello y escribía algo sobre él- he comprendido perfectamente que la vida nos regala cosas bellas y el amor es la más importante de ellas, así que las personas afortunadas…-avanzó con paso danzarín y amarró el objeto al tronco del árbol-…debemos ser agradecidas con ella y no temer a ocultar el sentimiento con el cual hemos sido bendecidos-concluyó al tiempo que regresaba a su lado.

-Tomoyo, creo haberte dicho que se trataba de un lazo rojo, no uno…

*****fin del flash back*****

Eriol se quedó en una especie de trance mientras aquel recuerdo hacía acto de presencia en el preciso momento en que pisó el mismo sitio donde estuvo de pie en aquella ocasión, cuando recuperó la conciencia, una de sus manos sostenía el extremo de un listón de color azul, en el cual dos letras entrelazadas estaban escritas de un modo elegante.

_-Así hayan miles de lazos atados, sabremos que el nuestro es único y sincero_-en su mente sonó el recuerdo de esas palabras

-"Un amor más profundo que el mar, y más alto que el cielo. Un amor azul"- citó al soltar el objeto y dejar que se balanceara con el viento- Eso fue lo que dijiste.

**Mientras tanto…**

Entre los arbustos del templo, un par de pequeños seres se desplazaban de un lado a otro con la ligereza del viento y la agilidad de un rayo. Desde hace algunos meses existe el rumor, por no decir que una leyenda urbana, de que espíritus rondan los jardines del templo acechando a los visitantes y jugándoles pequeñas bromas. Esto lejos de ahuyentar a las personas, ha atraído a más turistas y vecinos.

**De vuelta con Eriol**

-¿Quién dijo eso?- preguntó una vocecilla cantarina, Eriol dirigió su mirada hacia una pequeña niña de piel pálida, cabellos rojizos y una profunda mirada marrón; quien al parecer había escuchado parte de su corto monólogo.

-Una persona a la que tiene mucho tiempo que no veo- contestó mientras se inclinaba hacia la niña y le tendía sus manos como señal para tomarla en brazos, a lo que ella correspondió- Me llamo Eriol, ¿y tú?

- Akane[1] - respondió sin apartar la mirada de los ojos azules de Eriol.

- Es un hermoso nombre- dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar hacia el templo- y cuant…

- Tengo cuatro años- dijo antes de que el inglés formulara la pregunta- Seguramente extrañas a esa persona, ¡deberías hablarle por teléfono!- sugirió, lo cual provocó que su interlocutor sonriera.

-Eres una chica lista, me recuerdas a una amiga llamada Kaho

-Como mi m…¡Cuidado!- exclamó la pequeña señalando una cascara de banana que de la nada había aparecido casualmente frente a Eriol y que gracias a la advertencia pudo evitar pisar.

-Oish Aka-chan lo echaste a perder!- dijo otra niña al tiempo que salía detrás de un árbol cercano, era muy parecida a la pequeña que el inglés llevaba en brazos, pero sus cabellos eran castaños y sus ojos de un peculiar tono grisáceo.

- ¡Eres un monstruo chismoso!- exclamó un tercer niño, de piel trigueña, cabellos y unos expresivos ojos marrones; ese pequeño se parecía a alguien, pero el ojiazul no lograba descifrar a quien.

Y comenzó una guerra desigual en la que los dos diablillos no paraban de llamar "monstruo chismoso" a su hermana y ella comenzó a perseguirlos, luego de zafarse del agarre de Eriol.

Fue entonces cuando del interior del templo salió un hombre maduro de aproximadamente unos cincuenta años, cabellos negros con algunas canas y mirada franca. Se detuvo en seco al verlo, sonrió y se acercó a abrazarlo.

-¡Hijo mío, cuánto tiempo!-exclamó el sacerdote del templo.

- Lo sé, pero heme aquí. De vuelta en casa- respondió Eriol recibiendo el abrazo.

-Y siempre serás bienvenido-dijo el hombre, acto siguiente dirigió su mirada hacia el trio de diablillos que seguían en disputa- Ya basta niños! Entren al templo, su madre no tarda en llegar- les dijo en tono firme pero sin sonar severo.

Lo pequeños se detuvieron en seco e hicieron uso de una mirada tierna mientras al mismo tiempo decían "Todavía no nos queremos ir".

-Entonces ahora tienes una guardería-comentó el ojiazul cruzándose de brazos y con gesto divertido, tomando de la mano a la pequeña Akane.

-Para nada-contestó el sacerdote mientras tomaba de la mano a los otros dos pequeñines quienes se lanzaban efusivas miradas retadoras entre si- son mis nietos-afirmó esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿QUÉ? Aquello lo dejó verdaderamente sorprendido, vaya que ha pasado el tiempo en un abrir y cerrar los ojos…jamás se habría imaginado que a su regreso, Kaho ya sería madre. Sin embargo eso es un ejemplo explicito de lo mucho que llegan a cambiar las personas.

-Aunque no lo creas...ésta pequeñita-haciendo referencia a la castaña- es Yami [2] –después volteó a mirar a la niña pelirroja- ella es Akane y el niño es...

-¡RYOTA[3] KINOMOTO CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO LE JALES EL CABELLO A TU HERMANA!-Sentenció una mujer de aproximadamente unos 30 años con un evidente embarazo avanzado, cabellos con destellos rojizos y ojos grises; mientras hacía acto de aparición.

Eriol se quedó estupefacto; mientras tanto el niño hizo puchero y se refugió en las piernas de su abuelo al rodearlas con sus pequeños brazos mientras que Yami era abrazada por su madre y se reía de su hermano sin que su progenitora lo notara. En la cabeza del ojiazul se repetía una y otra vez el apellido; el enigma del porqué el niño se le había hecho conocido rápidamente fue resuelto.

Después de un arduo día de trabajo, Kaho Mizuki regresaba de la universidad, y aunque su puesto como profesora de Historia en la Universidad de Tokio le exigía bastante, aquello quedaba corto al compararse con ser madre de unos lindos trillizos, sin embargo, su padre adoraba a los pequeños por lo que muy gustoso aceptó hacerse cargo de ellos mientras ella se fuera a trabajar.

Entre el alboroto causado por los niños, la hija del sacerdote no se había percatado de la presencia de Eriol, ya que estaba concentrada en desenredar el cabello de su pequeña Yami; mientras su padre la observaba, esperando a que se diera cuenta de la presencia de su invitado.

-Oh…disculpe-se puso de pie al tiempo que le tendía la mano- Buenas tardes, soy Kaho Mizuki-el formalismo que utilizaba evidenció que no reconocía la persona que tenía enfrente.

-Buenas tardes-contestó el británico en su lengua natal mientras sostenía la mano de la mujer y depositaba cortésmente un beso en el dorso- un placer volverla a ver.

Fue con ese gesto que Kaho se dio cuenta de quién se trataba por lo que de inmediato se acercó a abrazarlo.

Después de los saludos y bienvenidas correspondientes, ambos se pusieron al tanto de sus vidas pues pese a lo que cualquiera pensara acerca de que debido al tiempo que convivieron siendo niños y adolecentes tuvieran mucha comunicación, cuando Eriol abandonó tierras niponas debido a que el Conservatorio de Tokio le otorgó una beca para continuar estudiando música en la Royal Academy of Music, las conversaciones entre ellos se hicieron poco frecuente hasta hacerse prácticamente nulas.

Es sorprendente las vueltas que da la vida y cómo llega a cambiar a las personas, pues hace unos años Kaho mencionaba que su mayor deseo en la vida era estudiar para convertirse en la mejor historiadora del país, conocer otras naciones y poner en alto la historia de Japón; _"no pienso tener hijos, eso solamente echaría a perder mis planes", _fue lo que una vez dijo. Sin embargo, poco antes de graduarse conoció a Touya y a solo medio año de relación se casaron.

El cielo comenzaba a tornarse rojizo cuando Eriol anunció que se retiraba, antes de salir del templo la pequeña Akane lo abrazó y le dijo al oído "No olvides llamar a la persona que extrañas".

Caminaba en dirección a la salida cuando se escuchó la voz de los pequeños diciendo "Adiós tío Eriol"

**De vuelta al hotel.**

Apenas llegó a su habitación se dejó caer sobre la cama y prendió la televisión mientras esperaba el room service con la cena que había ordenado. Pasaba lentamente los canales en busca de algo interesante pero al no encontrar nada atractivo lo dejó en el canal de noticias.

Luego de un par de minutos se puso de pie y se dirigió al balcón a apreciar la vista privilegiada que tenía de la torre, fue en ese momento cuando sonó su móvil con tono de mensaje y al abrirlo resultó ser Shaoran.

_"¿Cuándo llegas? ¿Hablaste con Tomoyo? ¿Qué te dijo? Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, por cierto, si no tienes dónde hospedarte, en mi departamento hay una habitación donde te puedes quedar"_

Su amigo resultaba muy aprensivo cuando necesitaba un favor, aparte con el cumpleaños de Sakura…¡vaya!…la que le esperaba; todo por haberse ofrecido voluntariamente para hablar con ella. Teniendo como incentivo simplemente poder oir su voz.

_"Te lo agradezco. Y no te preocupes, ya hablé con ella y aceptó. Mañana nos vemos en Brunette Coffee a las 10, llega puntual "_

_+++…sin duda, en éste Fashion Week hemos sido testigos del gran potencial de las nuevas promesas para el mundo de la moda…+++_

Después de responder el texto de su amigo, llegó su anhelada cena y se dispuso a disfrutarla en la cama cuando algo captó su atención.

_+++…esta joven japonesa de tan sólo 24 años ha sido notablemente ovacionada por los mejores como Donatella Versace, por sus novedosos diseños…+++_

No prestaba atención a lo que la reportera decía, sino a las imágenes que el televisor transmitía de Tomoyo agradeciendo junto con sus modelos ante el público que le aplaudía de pie.

+++…Amatista, sin duda representa el inicio de una nueva generación de diseñadores+++

* * *

[1] Akane: Es el nombre de un grupo de plantas rubiaceas. También significa "tinte rojo" debido a que la raiz de una de esas plantas es de ese color. Debido a esta definición, elegí dicho nombre pues recordemos que esta pequeña es pelirroja.

[2] Yami: Significa "oscuridad o penumbra" y escogí este nombre haciendo referencia al color oscuro del cabello de la niña.

[3] Ryota: Significa pureza, respeto, veneración, estima…en otras palabras, es un pequeñin con una autoestima por las nubes, heredada por su papá.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Esta vez me he terdado un poco mas en actualizar y lo lamento tanto! lo que pasa es que ya estoy de vuelta en la universidad y la verdad mi tiempo libre queda muy reducido peeero creanme que haré todo lo posible por seguir publicando esta historia :D**

**Agradezco enormemente que me sigan leyendo, me dejen review y PM...no saben lo feliz que eso me hace!**

**Espero sus comentarios acerca de este capitulo y me digan,,,,¿que les parecio la reaccion de Touya? **

**Y sin mas por el momento les dejo un pequeño adelanto de lo que leeremos en el proximo capitulo!**

-Eso a ti no te incumbe- respondió la inconfundibe voz de Tomoyo, mientras Eriol pudo apreciar por medio de las sombras que ella se soltaba del agarre del moreno, quien segundos antes sostenía fuertemente su muñeca.

.

.

.

-¿Está queriendo decir que tal vez la próxima que diseñe un vestido de novia no será solo para una pasarela, sino una boda genuina? –preguntó perspicazmente otra reportera al notar el contacto entre los entrevistados.

-Eso será lo más probable-contestó el hombre para posteriormente tomar delicadamente el rostro de la diseñadora y besarla tiernamente ante la sorpresa de la prensa.

.

.

.

-Eriol, hermano, ¿acaso hueles a alcohol?-cuestionó Shaoran

**Un abrazo desde México**

**Midori H. :D**


	5. DIA A DIA

**_Antes que nada debo mencionar que los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, yo solo los utilizo con fines recreativos. El argumento y algunos personajes adicionales son de mi autoria. "Haru haru" es propiedad de BIG BANG y YG Entertainment._**

Para hacer mas clara la lectura cabe mencionar lo siguiente:

**En letras negritas: **son los saltos entre escenas, introducción a flash backs y notas.

_En cursivas: _pensamientos y conversaciones por teléfono.

* * *

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**DIA A DIA**_

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Eriol, pues deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón que la historia hubiera sido muy diferente entre él y Tomoyo; saber exactamente qué fue lo que hizo que todo terminara para corregirlo, así evitar que ella se fuera sin decir adiós, dejando solamente una carta que nunca entendió.

¿Qué hizo mal? ¿Por qué el destino se puso en su contra? ¿Por qué no pudieron seguir juntos?

Desgraciadamente el HUBIERA no existe.

Pero aun así tuvo que tomar todas las fuerzas que pudo para evitar derrumbarse, porque todo pareció tan absurdo ya que un día se declaraban abierto amor y al siguiente se encontró solo. Un recuerdo y sus conjeturas le hicieron comprender que todo se reducía a una interrogante: ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer él, un simple mortal amando a la heredera de un imperio?

*****Flash back*****

-¿Que esperas al estar con ese "Don Nadie"?- decía Touya cuidando que nadie en el abarrotado y elegante salón escuchara, sin embargo a unos cuantos metros el joven inglés se habia quedado estupefacto al escuchar aquello detrás de uno de los imponentes pilares del gran salón.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe- respondió la inconfundibe voz de Tomoyo, mientras Eriol pudo apreciar por medio de las sombras que ella se soltaba del agarre del moreno, quien segundos antes sostenía fuertemente su muñeca.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero creeme que él jamás estará a tu altura y…escuchame bien…JAMAS se podrá comparar conmigo.

*****fin de flash back*****

Así que aquella mañana de Diciembre en la que aquella ESA carta llegó a sus manos comprendió que Tomoyo abandonaba el país, siguiendo sus sueños y haciendo caso a las palabras de su primo-amante. La cruda verdad se estrelló en su cara: _Él era una persona insignificante en comparación de los Kinomoto, los Amamiya y que sobretodo no merecía el amor de una Daidoji por el simple hecho de no tener posesiones ni un apellido de renombre en una sociedad donde vales por lo que tienes y el "¿que diran?" del incesto entre primos pesaba menos que la deshonrra de amar a alguien de una clase inferior"_

En la televisión la reportera continuaba con su narración acerca de lo mas destacado durante la Semana de la Moda.

_+++…hasta ahora no existe ninguna información acerca de la vida privada de esta eminencia de la moda, nuestros reporteros han estado indagando al respecto pero tal parece que se ha esforzado por mantener total hermetismo en esa faceta. Ese mismo misterio alrededor de su vida, así como la excelencia de sus diseños y una belleza admirable hacen de Amatista una diseñadora como pocas. No me sorprendería que dentro de algún tiempo forme alianza con alguna de las leyendas de la industria. Sin duda la colección 2012 Wedding dream, son precisamente su nombre: el sueño de una boda perfecta, un derroche de romanticismo y los sueños de toda novia en su día especial…+++_

Mientras la chica del televisor daba esta explicación, en la pantalla aparecían las imágenes con el resumen del desfile, luego de esto, la reportera logró acercarse a la diseñadora para conseguir una entrevista.

_-Díganos, Amatista ¿Cuál fue su inspiración para la creación de esta linea?-_ inquirió la reportera

_-No es un secreto que toda mujer que va a casarse desea verse espectacular, Wedding dream representa el deseo de que ese día sea inolvidable, justo como la mujer actual sueña_-respondió serenamente Amatista, quien lucía espectacular con un ceñido vestido rojo y su cabello rojizo lucia un corte asimétrico que apenas y rebasaba la linea de su rostro (N/A un corte similar al de su madre). Junto a ella se encontraba un hombre de aproximadamente 27 años, alto, de piel pálida, ojos azules como el cielo, cabello plateado y ligeramente desalineado a la altura de los hombros.

_-¿Existe algún motivo especial para que el estudio A&B haya optado esta vez por vestidos de novia?-_ preguntó otro reportero

-_Vamos chicos…-_interrumpió el atractivo hombre que estaba al lado de Amatista- _ ¿les parece que Amy sea del tipo de chicas que no sueña alguna vez en casarse?- _completó mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura de la mencionada en un claro gesto posesivo.

_-¿Está queriendo decir que tal vez la próxima que diseñe un vestido de novia no será solo para una pasarela, sino una boda genuina? –_preguntó perspicazmente otra reportera al notar el contacto entre los entrevistados.

_-Eso será lo más probable_-contestó el hombre para posteriormente tomar delicadamente el rostro de la diseñadora y besarla tiernamente ante la sorpresa de la prensa.

Eriol no pudo soportar mas ver aquella situación y apagó el televisor en un estado completo de shock, aquello debía ser una broma, no podía ser posible…NO DEBIA SER POSIBLE que las posibilidades de tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos quedaran reducidas a cero y la perdiera para siempre.

De su mano resbaló el cubierto que sostenía, no pudo evitar sentir una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y se llevo las manos a los ojos al tiempo que sentía como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta. Una lágrima se deslizó entre sus dedos y cayó sobre el edredón, evaporándose, al igual que sus sueños.

"No…no puede ser, esto es una broma" se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez intentando convencerse de que lo era, cuando eso estaba muy lejos de serlo. Y Amatista no podía ser otra más que Tomoyo, de eso estaba seguro.

*****flash back*****

-Querido, adivina quien modelará para Armani -preguntaba emocionada una mujer pelinegra de aproximadamente 20 años con un físico de ensueño.

-No tengo ni la menor idea- contestaba Eriol distraídamente mientras se encontraba frente al piano, realizando una composición

-¡Joan Applewhite, ósea yo!- respondía emocionada la joven dando saltos de alegría, al tiempo que se acercaba a su pareja- y quién crees que estará apoyándome en primera fila…-decía la chica al tiempo que se sentaba al lado del pianista y recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Él no le contestó pero temía que sus suposiciones eran correctas.

-Tú, mi amor-aseguró la chica dándole un beso.

.

.

.

Había llegado el tan temido día en que Eriol Hiraguizawa tendría que cumplir uno de los tantos caprichos que su novia le hacía cumplir, asistir a un desfile de modas. Su novia había conseguido, tal y como había dicho, un lugar en primera fila, lo cual le hacía sentirse incomodo entre tanta gente conocedora del tema. Ya lo habia pensado, pero al encontrarse en ese lugar en el cual no se sentía nada cómodo se decidió finalmente a terminar con su superficial novia, pues entre ellos no había química, además de que inconscientemente lo que le atrajo de Joan fue su ligero parecido con la señorita Daidouji.

Mientras comenzaba el evento decidió acercarse al bar y pidió una copa. Disfrutaba de ella cuando en los espejos de la contrabarra alcanzó a distinguir el reflejo de un par de ojos amatistas, inconfundibles para él.

El desfile comenzó, pero lo único que quería era encontrar a la dueña de esos cristales violáceos. Pidió una copa mas y con ambas comenzó a desplazarse entre la gente buscando su objetivo y finalmente vió como la silueta salía a la terraza.

Estaba de espaldas, con la vista fija en un punto invisible. Llevaba un vestido de blanco de tirantes que al ser movido con el viento le daba un aire angelical…su cabellera negra había sido remplazada por una castaña que caía sobre su hombro derecho con un lacio impecable. El pelinegro se colocó a su lado y le ofreció una de las copas.

-Lo siento pero yo no brindo con extraños-dijo sin siquiera voltearlo a ver.

-¿Ni siquiera con un viejo amigo?-preguntó el ojiazul, provocando que ella lo mirara por una fracción de segundo. Le regaló una ligera sonrisa al tiempo que aceptaba la copa de vino tinto- por el destino- alzó Eriol su copa ofreciendo un brindis- y el regalo de volver a encontrarme con la bella Tomoyo Daidouji-dijo solemnemente; en aquel momento no se dio cuenta de que sus esfuerzos por mantener aquella armadura de hombre poco caballeroso y ciertamente patán se habia esfumado en cuanto la vió.

-Ejem…-se aclaró la garganta-querrás decir con Amatista-le aclaró mirando un punto invisible en el firmamento - en el mundo en que me desenvuelvo soy conocida así, Tomoyo…trabaja en el negocio familiar; y no tiene ninguna relación conmigo- comentó en un susurro, mirándolo una fracción de segundo y después devolver su mirada hacia las estrellas.

-Muy bien, entonces que sea por Amatista- ella volteó a mirarlo y esta vez le sostuvo la mirada, juntaron sus copas y bebieron un sorbo- y porque su identidad "secreta" permanezca así- finalizó, provocando que ella le regalara una sonrisa.

- - fin flash back- -

Deseó odiarla con todas sus fuerzas pero no pudo, pasó días y noches aferrado a su almohada queriendo arrancarla de su corazón pero tampoco pudo. Al tiempo cayó en cuenta de que tal vez la juzgó mal y que sus recuerdos eran confusos pues Touya nunca la siguió y al parecer, la familia de ella también estaba confundida pues al irse no le explico nada a nadie.

Durante algún tiempo, su forma de ser con las mujeres cambió, pues inconscientemente se culpaba por ser un hombre "demasiado atento o bien, demasiado caballero", intentó olvidarla en otros brazos pero fue inútil. Finalmente no le pudo guardar ningún resentimiento pues pese a que no comprendía hasta la fecha su adiós, seguía amándola igual o mas que antes y deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón, recuperarla algún día.

Pero con lo que acababa de ver sus esperanzas fueron aniquiladas. Entonces tomó el teléfono del hotel y llamó al room service.

-Señorita, le agradecería mucho que me trajera una botella de whisky- solicitó a quien estaba del otro lado de la línea.

**Al día siguiente**

**Café Brunette (10:02 am)**

Un alto y atractivo castaño de ojos ambarinos aparecía ligeramente retrasado a su reunión con su amigo recién llegado de Inglaterra. Preguntó al personal que se encontraba en la entrada sobre si su acompañante ya se encontraba, y efectivamente así fue.

Se dirigió hacia la mesa que le habían reservado y fue recibido por un efusivo abrazo de su mejor amigo. Hacía un año que lo había visitado cuando tuvo que ir a un congreso medico celebrado en Liverpool, al cual asistió por parte del Hospital General de Tokio.

En ese abrazo alcanzó a percibir un ligero aroma que lo alertó, un aroma que le decía que…

-Eriol, hermano, ¿acaso hueles a alcohol?-cuestionó Shaoran

-Solo un poco-contestó el ojiazul restándole importancia, al tiempo que movía el contenido de su vaso.

-No crees que es muy temprano para…-lo meditó un poco- tomar "una" copa- dijo haciendo énfasis.

-En realidad no recuerdo que numero sea -respondió el inglés y su voz sonaba sin ninguna alteración por el liquido, increíble, pero estaba sobrio- ¿me acompañas?

-Con un express doble-contestó el castaño.

-Enseguida-respondió el mesero mientras se retiraba.

El ambarino inspeccionó con la mirada a su amigo buscando alguna señal que le sirviera para saber que fue lo que le provocó el deseo, por no decir la necesidad, de beber más de lo acostumbrado pero no encontraba ninguna, además se encontraba perfectamente arreglado y su rostro mostraba serenidad, pero tenia claro de que algo sucedia y eso definitivamente no estaba bien.

-¿Y bien, como te ha ido?- interrogó el doctor Shaoran Li.

-Con la orquesta todo está de maravilla y listo para el homenaje, además he estado colaborando con uno que otro artista, así que me he obligado a tomarme algunos meses de descanso bien merecido-exclamó el ojiazul.

-Y vaya que lo dices…tenia bastante tiempo que no te dabas un respiro-comentó su amigo-¿qué tal te recibió Japón?

-Pues …-lo pensó un momento-con algunas sorpresas.

-En serio…-estaba intrigado-como cuales?

-Primero que nada, tengo la fortuna de haberme hospedado nada más y nada menos que en el hotel de tu preciado cuñado.-dijo haciendo uso de un discreto sarcasmo

Shaoran sabía que eso era una mala jugada del destino pues esos dos aunque en algún tiempo se llevaron bien, siendo Eriol mediador entre él y el hermano de su novia, todo se fue a la basura cuando apareció su querida amiga Tomoyo.

-En segundo lugar, he conocido a los pequeños del matrimonio Kinomoto-Mizuki…

_-¿En serio nadie se lo había dicho?-_pensaba Shaoran

-..para quienes soy el Tío Eriol- finalizó, sonriendo ligeramente al recordar a la pequeña Akane y sus palabras al despedirse "_No olvides llamar a la persona que extrañas"_, aquel consejo que representaba una esperanza y luego de lo visto la noche anterior dio por sentado como un caso perdido.

El castaño pudo notar que de repente cambió el semblante divertido de su amigo y se tornó nostálgico, erroneamente lo relacionó a Kaho. Soltó una sonora carcajada para disimular que lo habia notado, su risa le salió muy natural al imaginar la cara que ha de haber puesto su cuñado pues por supuesto habia intentado atacar a Eriol y conociendo a su amigo, seguramente habia hecho rabiar a Kinomoto, así que sacarlo del Shinka Royal era una prioridad si no quería acudir próximamente a un funeral inglés.

-¿Entonces te vienes a quedar a mi casa o vas a esperar a que mi cuñadito le ponga lejía a tu whisky?-propuso intentando controlar las inmensas ganas de seguir riendo pues el inglés ya lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

- Te tomaré la palabra- exclamo el ojiazul poniéndose de pie y vaciando por completo su copa.

Así que pagaron la cuenta y abordaron al auto deportivo de Shaoran, para ir a recoger las cosas de Eriol al hotel. Todo sucedió sin complicaciones excepto porque cuando subían las maletas al vehículo, una imponente camioneta color negro se estacionaba precisamente a un lado de ellos y de ella bajó Touya, les lanzó una mirada llena de arrogancia y desprecio junto con de una de sus tan características sonrisas socarronas y mal intencionadas. Era evidente que en su mente ya habia maquinado alguna clase de ataque hacia el pianista, pero para su mala suerte sus planes de diversión quedaron arruinados.

El transcurso del hotel al departamento del doctor Li fue muy ameno entre los amigos quienes platicaban interminablemente sobre lo que les había sucedido en todo el tiempo que no se habían visto.

Pero cierto ojiazul no podía dejar de sentirse ciertamente en duelo, a pesar de mantener intacta su máscara de felicidad ,la cual lo obligaba a mantenerse de pie cuando a pesar de sus verdaderos sentimientos. En su mente se dio a si mismo fortaleza, prometiéndose que ese día lamentaría la inminente perdida de la mujer que ama, pero que al día siguiente, debía armarse de valor y seguir adelante.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, ubicado en el piso 18 de un edificio aledaño al hospital central, sonaba insistentemente el teléfono.

-Ponte cómodo, estás en tu casa- dijo el castaño a su amigo quien asintió con una sonrisa- Permíteme un momento- le dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono y se dispuso a contestar_- Habla Li_.

El invitado estaba bastante impresionado con el lujoso departamento de su amigo, pero de una cosa estaba seguro y eso era que Shaoran se lo merecía. Deambulando por el lugar, decidió tomar la palabra a su anfitrión, así que se tomo la libertad de dirigirse al pequeño bar y seleccionar un espécimen de whisky de la mejor calidad. Caminó botella en mano hasta la sala donde estaba su amigo y con una de esas sonrisas encantadoras que tiene y cual niño pequeño pidiendo un juguete en un gesto interrogativo pidió una silenciosa su autorización para abrirla pues no quería verse como un aprovechado.

_-permíteme un momento linda-_ se disculpo con la persona que hablaba- ¿no crees que ya has tomado más de lo debido por hoy?- era una pregunta pero sonó como regaño.

-Just one please…- dijo el ojiazul en inglés cosa que ya era de alarmarse pues hablar en inglés cuando estuvieron hablando en japonés todo el tiempo sólo podía significar una cosa…ya estaba bastante alcoholizado y lo conocía tan bien, que sabía que no descansaría hasta conseguir lo que quería…una copa mas.

-Está bien-aceptó Shaoran resignado y preocupado por la actitud de su mejor amigo-…_lo siento-_reanudó la conversación- _si lo sé, de verdad que no era mi intensión hacerte esperar Amy pero…._

Muy contento, el pelinegro se sirvió su última copa y continuo deambulando por el departamento hasta que en el estudio encontró algo que obviamente le llamó bastante la atención: un elegante piano negro ; no lo dudó ni un momento, y se sentó frente a él, colocando la copa a su lado.

Lentamente levantó la tapa y con sus finos dedos recorrió cada tecla, cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente; dejó que cada nota lo fuera envolviendo en una melodía que conocía a la perfección, la misma melodía que compuso ese día que la perdió por vez primera:

_Pues no me arrepiento de amarte_

_Recuerda solo los buenos momentos._

_De algún modo lo soportaré_

_De alguna forma resistiré_

_Pues debes llegar a ser feliz_

_Mientras **día a día** te olvidaré **[1]**_

Existe una gran diferencia entre tocar una canción por conocer la técnica y las partituras, e interpretar con pasión y entrega…mientras ejecutaba aquella pieza, sus ojos se humedecieron pero esta vez las lagrimas no brotaron. Interpretó su canción como nunca lo habia hecho, sabiendo que de esa forma estaba despidiéndose de toda posibilidad, y perdiéndose en las notas finalmente se quedó dormido sobre el piano.

Mientras Eriol tocaba su canción, por teléfono continuaba aquella conversación…

_-Por el poco tiempo que tenemos y el hecho de que estoy en Francia, lo mas factible es que las invitaciones sean enviadas por correo electrónico. Así que espero que antes del sábado puedas enviarme una lista de los invitados con su correspondiente e-mail- _decía rápidamente la voz suave de una mujer.

-Muy bien, ya casi los tengo todos, de hecho lo mas probable es que mañana te los envíe -contestó el castaño.

_- Espero que así sea, no quiero que nadie falte a tan importante evento. Así, con el debido tiempo de anticipación podremos confirmar el número…-_ y sin mas, de repente se quedó callada.

-Amy…Sigues allí?- cuestionó Shaoran luego de medio minuto

_-Lo siento, sigo aquí- _respondió- ¿_no crees que la música que escuchas en un poco deprimente como para alguien próximo a casarse?_

-No…digo…si- aquel cuestionamiento lo tomó distraído- no soy yo, ¡es mas no tengo ni el estéreo encendido! Es ese condenado Eriol que…

_-¿Eriol?...¿Que no estaba en Los Ángeles?_

-No "Amatista"…mi querido amigo llegó ayer a Tokio…

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**No voy a mentirles diciendo que no sufri escribiendo el capitulo, la verdad es que me siento un poco mal por hacerle esto a nuestro querido Eriol pero es necesario que sufra (al menos por ahora)**

**Espero que nadie quiera matarme por poner un poco alcoholico a nuestro protagonista pero considero que le da un plus a lo que está viviendo...uy y la que le espera!**

**En fin, aparece en escena otro personaje que me encanta y ese es Shaoran (la pregunta es ¿que personaje no me encanta? bueeeno a excepcion de Kaho xD) y nuestro castaño resulta ser médico! Ohhhh que sexy! hahahaha. Otra cosa muy importante en este capitulo es aquel flash back inicial, lo cual nos da una pequeña idea de la ruptura de Tommy y Eriol. Tambien resulta que Tommy se va a casar! OMG! Y con un hombre ¡que hombra caray! pero en fin...van de malentendido en malentendido!**

**Por cierto, la cancion que "_compuso_" Eriol en realidad se titula "Haru haru" y es de un grupo surcoreano que me fascina, llamado BIG BANG. Y tal cual se llama este capitulo, como la historia es precisamente por dicha cancion. **

**Lamento demorarme en actualizar pero es que la universidad me tiene vuelta loca, pero no me excusaré de mas porque les prometo que no abandonaré (de nuevo) esta historia!**

**Por lo pronto espero sus dudas, comentarios y sobre todo...SUGERENCIAS! Asi que espero su review!**

**Y sin mas por el momento me despido mandandoles un abrazote desde México!**

**Midori H. :3**


	6. AMETHISTE ET BLANC

**_Capitulo especial para mi amiga Himeko Tomoyo Daidoji, espero te guste pequeñuela!_**

_Antes que nada debo mencionar que los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, yo solo los utilizo con fines recreativos. El argumento y algunos personajes adicionales son de mi autoria. "Haru haru" es propiedad de BIG BANG y YG Entertainment._

Para hacer mas clara la lectura cabe mencionar lo siguiente:

**En letras negritas: **son los saltos entre escenas, introducción a flash backs y notas.

_En cursivas: _pensamientos y conversaciones por teléfono.

* * *

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**AMETHISTE ET BLANC**_

El sol se colaba por las finas cortinas de la habitación principal, y un pequeño rayo de luz fue el encargado de arrancar de los brazos de Morfeo a _Amatista_, la propietaria de la firma_ Améthyste et Blanc _o también conocida como _A&B. _

La noche anterior había sido extenuante, pero muy gratificante pues había logrado impresionar a todos los críticos presentes durante la última noche de la Semana de la Moda en Paris. Pero en un pequeño momento de la noche su cuerpo se tensó cuando el hombre a su lado dijo aquella sutil indirecta acerca de preparar un diseño nupcial exclusivo. Y el autor de aquel comentario se encontraba precisamente frente a ella, recostado en el sillón y disfrutando de los placeres del sueño. La noche anterior había quedado exhausta luego de meses de preparar ese desfile y mientras se dirigían al departamento, ella se había quedado dormida en su regazo. Cuando llegaron a su destino, él la tomó en brazos y la subió cargando hasta su habitación.

Empezar su día teniendo enfrente un cuadro en el que un adonis de cabellos platinados se había quedado velando de su sueño era una sensación maravillosa, le hacía sentir afortunada por tenerlo en su vida.

Su nombre: _Yue Tsukishiro._

Dedicación: _Fotógrafo profesional. Uno de los hombres más codiciados, no solamente por su físico y encanto hipnotizante, sino porque su trabajo entre los mejores diseñadores y revistas de moda le han concedido el reconocimiento en el medio. Gracias a él, las campañas publicitarias de A&B han demostrado ser un éxito._

Lo conoció un poco antes de terminar sus estudios en Milán, mientras él trabajaba en una campaña para trajes de baño. Ahora trabajan juntos, al igual que su hermano quien es socio en el estudio.

Mientras en su mente hacia la ficha técnica de su _ángel personal_, como ella lo llamaba, tomó un baño y optó por unos jeans, saco en tono azul y zapatillas a juego. Antes de salir de su habitación le dio un beso en la frente, procurando no despertarlo pues seguramente había estado despierto hasta tarde, cuidándola en caso de que tuviera una de sus recurrentes pesadillas...también él merecía descansar.

Al salir de su habitación un inconfundible aroma a magdalenas inundaba el lugar, y en este mundo solo existe una persona capaz de preparar tan delicioso postre, de manera que hiciera que ella se olvidara por completo de su dieta.

Esperaba encontrarlo en la cocina pero solo halló sobre la mesa un pequeño canasto con los panquecitos y una pequeña nota.

**_"Me adelanto al estudio, no olvides las magdalenas, hay algo que quiero mostrarte y seguro te encantará. _**

**_Yukito T._**

**_PD: te toca llevar con qué acompañar las magdalenas"_**

Así que haciendo caso a las indicaciones de su socio, tomo el canasto y salió apresurada pues cuando Yukito dice que algo le encantará es porque habla en serio. Ya que optó por dejar dormir a Yue, tuvo que irse en su pequeño (y lujoso) auto compacto. Usualmente no conduce pero la situación lo ameritaba.

Manejando por las calles de la ciudad luz recordaba como conoció a Yukito. Todo comenzó en Milán, él era asistente de una de sus profesoras y conversando con él se dio cuenta de que tenían muchos sueños y metas en común. Ambos soñaban desde pequeños en tener un reconocido estudio a orillas del Sena, así que en cuanto ella concluyó sus estudios tomaron sus maletas y viajaron a Paris, acompañados por Yue.

Hacía apenas unos días que ella había decidido comprar un departamento y cuando él la acompaño la cita con la agencia inmobiliaria en su ahora hogar, también quedó prendado con el lugar. Así que ella le sugirió que vivieran juntos, él aceptó y ya le dio llaves, aunque aún no se ha mudado.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el octavo piso del edificio, fue recibida inmediatamente por una mujer de aproximadamente la misma edad que Tomoyo, piel blanca, cabello negro ligeramente largo y unos expresivos ojos verde amielados,su asistente.

-Buenos días señorita Amatista, el joven Yukito la está esperando en su oficina- dijo la mujer,en perfecto japonés pero con un claro acento francés

-Gracias Himeko-contestó- por cierto, ¿has logrado contactar al doctor Li?

-No señorita, pero ya tengo algunas cotizaciones sobre el banquete y el inmobiliario que se va a alquilar para la decoración- dijo entregándole una carpeta- seguiré intentando comunicarla con él.

- Casi lo olvido-recordó- podrías llevarme té a la oficina, Yukito me lo pidió y lo olvide-dijo apenada- ah, y sigue practicando dejar de hablarme de "usted", me haces sentir vieja- concluyó a manera de despedida con un puchero muy gracioso.

El estudio reflejaba a la perfección el nombre que llevaba, pues en la decoración reinaban el blanco y amatista. Al abrir las puertas de cristal de su oficina se llevó una agradable sorpresa al tener frente a ella tres maniquíes ataviados con hermosos vestidos; el primero era una combinación de telas vaporosas en tono rosa pastel y crema, el segundo era largo, negro y con un atrevido escote que llegaba hasta la espalda baja y el tercero era verde y muy discreto.

-¡Están preciosos!-exclamó- eres grandioso Yuki

- Que bueno que te gustaron-agradeció- temía que no fueran del agrado de la gran Amatista

-No seas absurdo, siempre me han gustado tus diseños. Además no por nada somos socios y recuerda que los logros son de ambos-contestó mientras le daba un abrazo fugaz.

-Y bien…¿cual vas a escoger?

Entre que cada uno expuso los pro y los contras de cada modelo, se les fue mas de una hora en la cual no llegaban a ninguna clase de acuerdo; hasta que de repente la puerta de cristal se abrió y por ella entró el imponente caballero que habia velado el sueño de la diseñadora, acompañado por Hime quien en sus manos llevaba una charola con un elegante juego de té.

-Yo opino que el vestido verde sin duda le favorecerá pues hará resaltar sus ojos- dijo Yue en cuanto cruzó la puerta- y una vez resuelto el misterio del vestido indicado para tu prima…me podrías decir, cariño mio, ¿Por qué me abandonaste en el departamento?

-¿Por qué será?-contestó su hermano- ¡por dormilón!

-¿Te atreves a juzgarme? Tu que eres un tragón de lo peor!- le dijo Yue.

Las dos mujeres presentes se rieron al ser testigos una vez mas de las infantiles discusiones entre los gemelos Tsukishiro, y mientras ellos continuaban peleando…

-Disculpe la tardanza Amatista- dijo Himeko llamando la atención de su jefa y enseguida se corrigió al notar su mirada con reproche-Perdón…

-No te disculpes Hime, pues no me molesta, sólo me gustaría que no utilices tanto formalismo conmigo, siendo que eres una persona de mi entera confianza que además conoce perfectamente quien soy y de donde vengo-dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la charola y la ponía en la mesita frente al sillón donde minutos antes Yukito se encontraba- así que te pido que también, cuando estemos nosotros cuatro, me llames por mi verdadero nombre. ¿Algo mas tienes que decirme?

- Si Tomoyo, justo cuando te traia el té comenzó a sonar el teléfono y apenas colgaba, volvía a entrar otra llamada- dijo su asistente notoriamente apenada por la sutil llamada de atención y nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

-¿Quién era?- cuestionó

-Me han estado llamando de distintos diarios y revistas buscando que les des una entrevista para que pongas precio a la exclusiva- declaró.

Mientras tanto, Yukito había abandonado el lugar donde se encontraba y se dirigió hacia el ventanal, donde al parecer había algo interesante pues miraba con aspecto divertido.

-¿Cuál exclusiva?

-La de los preparativos de nuestra boda- contestó Yue reincorporándose a la conversación.

-¿QUEEEEEEEE?- fue lo que salió de su boca al conocer la razón de la insistencia de la prensa, de inmediato un llamativo rubor hizo acto de aparición en su palida piel, denotando que aquello la habia alterado y estaba a un poco de estallar, literalmente, por el enojo.

Ante tal declaración, tanto el rubio como la pelirroja se dirigieron hacia el mismo lugar donde estaba el hombre de cabellos cenizos y con sorpresa notaron que entrada del edificio estaba atestado de periodistas .

Los hermanos voltearon a verse pues no habían previsto que la prensa fuera a reaccionar de esa manera, pero quien estaba preocupado era el ojiazul pues conociendo a Amatista, aunque fuera una mujer muy tranquila cuando se sentía acechada por los paparazzis podía convertirse , literalmente, en una fiera.

Ella, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la oficina, el color rojizo de su rostro se acentuaba cada vez mas, eso solamente podía significar que estaba enojadísima. Peor aun cuando cayó en cuenta de que decenas de ojos la miraban a través de las paredes de cristal de su oficina.

Himeko, al darse cuenta de ello se apresuró a cerrar las persianas; y ésta acción al parecer tranquilizó un poco a Amatista, quien se dirigió a uno de los sillones, se dejó caer pesadamente y se llevó las manos a las sienes, masajeándolas y respirando pausadamente, aplicando una de las técnicas de yoga que habia aprendido para tranquilizarse.

-Esta vez te excediste mi amor- exclamó Amatista mirando a Yue, al tiempo que se retiraba la peluca rojiza, soltando su larga y negra cabellera natural.

-¡¿Qué haces?- exclamaron al mismo tiempo los Tsukishiro. Mientras que Himeko se cubria la bica con gesto sorprendido pero sin decir una palabra.

-Quitándome ésta horrible peluca, ¿creen que es muy cómodo tener esta cosa en mi cabeza todo el tiempo?- dijo con su tono de voz usual, e incluso un poco mas bajo de lo normal, buena señal de que el enojo estaba pasando

- No te das cuenta que alguien pudiese verte?- exclamó preocupado el diseñador

- Y echarías por la borda el tiempo que nos ha costado mantener tus dos facetas alejadas entre si- complementó el fotógrafo con tono muy suave pero en sus palabras era notoria su preocupación.

Sonó el teléfono, Himeko al ver que Tomoyo se encontraba indispuesta levantó la bocita del aparato.

-Señorita Amatista, ya está lista su llamada con el señor Li- declaró.

-Gracias, por favor necesito que localices a Erika y le digas que necesito el espejo para dentro de una hora- indicó guiñándole el ojo- ahora sí, comunícame a Shaoran- dijo, mientras que Yue seguía mirando por el ventanal y Yukito se disponía a hacer un boceto.

Su asistente conectó la llamada, y enseguida salió a paso apresurado de la oficina. Tomoyo puso la llamada en altavoz, pues no les ocultaba nada a los Tsukishiro.

_- Habla Li_- se escuchó la voz masculina del otro lado de la linea

-Hola Shaoran, disculpa que te me comunique hasta ahora pero habia estado un poco ocupada y no habia tenido tiempo, pero no te preocupes, ya estamos trabajando en la sorpresa!- exclamó con el entusiasmo que le caracterizaba siempre que se trataba de su prima.

_-Gracias, me da gusto que hayas aceptado_- respondió Shaoran- _lamento de verdad no haberte llamado personalmente_- en su tono de voz se notaba que estaba apenado, sin embargo aquella mención de que no lo habia dicho él, hizo que Yue levantara la ceja.

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que…

_-permíteme un momento linda_- se disculpó, al parecer estaba con alguien y se escuchó que puso algo sobre el teléfono con la intensión de que Amy no escuchara pero al parecer lo hizo mal ya que aún se podía escuchar _- ¿no crees que ya has tomado más de lo debido por hoy?-_ por su tono de voz, se notaba que estaba ligeramente alterado, seguramente era uno de sus colegas del hospital, pensó Amatista.

_-Just one please…_-contestó otra voz masculina que le resultó conocida a la diseñadora y como un acto reflejo, torció un poco la boca pues estaba intentando recordar quien pudiera ser.

Ésta acción, así como la forma en que se estaba tornando la conversación, hizo que los Tsukishiro distrajeran su atención de lo que hacían para poner su atención en ella.

_-Está bien-_aceptó Shaoran, con tono de resignación y ciertamente preocupación_-…lo siento-_reanudó la conversación

-Oye, tengo el tiempo encima- reclamó Amy con ligera molestia, y no precisamente porque fuera cierto, sino porque le frustraba no identificar la otra voz.

_-Si lo sé, de verdad que no era mi intensión hacerte esperar Amy pero…_- contestó en tono suplicante pero fue interrumpido.

-Mira, por el poco tiempo que tenemos y el hecho de que estoy en Francia, lo mas factible es que las invitaciones sean enviadas por correo electrónico. Así que espero que antes del sábado puedas enviarme una lista de los invitados con su correspondiente e-mail- dijo intentando recobrar su, últimamente inestable, calma.

_-Muy bien, ya casi los tengo todos, es más, tal vez mañana te los envíe lo que pasa es que hoy tuve cosas que hacer_-contestaba el castaño.

- Espero que así sea, no quiero que nadie falte a tan importante evento. Así, con el debido tiempo de anticipación podremos confirmar el número…- y sin mas, se quedó callada pues se escuchaba de fondo una melodía cuya letra llamó su atención.

_Pues debes llegar a ser feliz_

_Mientras** día a día** te olvidaré_

_Espero que tu corazón alivie el dolor_

_Así que amor, olvidame_

_Algún día mis lagrimas secaran_

_Si no nos hubiéramos conocido_

_No habría ningún dolor_

_Espero que olvides lo que prometimos_

_Estar para siempre juntos, amor__**[1]**_

_-Amy, sigues allí?-_ cuestionó el doctor Li luego de una pausa de mas de un minuto

-Lo siento, sigo aquí- respondió- ¿no crees que la música que escuchas en un poco deprimente como para alguien próximo a casarse?

-_No…digo…si-_ contestó y fue obvio que aquel cuestionamiento lo tomó distraído-_ no soy yo, ¡es mas no tengo ni el estéreo encendido! Es ese condenado Eriol que…_

-¿Eriol?...¿Que no estaba en Los Ángeles? exclamó extrañada y pudo darse cuenta que Yukito sonreía discretamente, mientras que Yue murmuraba "¿Eriol?...¿como el pianista inglés?"

_-No "Amatista"…mi querido amigo llegó ayer a Tokio_- declaró- _¿no te dijo?_

-No- respondió fríamente- pero ya se las verá conmigo por no hacerlo, de cualquier manera, en serio que es urgente que me mandes esos datos.

_-Ok, entonces me apuro y en un par de horas te lo envío_- aceptó.

-Por cierto, para que todo salga como lo he planeado, te sugiero…no…te exijo que tomes clases de baile, no me importa como o con quien pero al menos debes poder bailar decentemente- alcanzó a escuchar como su interlocutor pasaba saliva- Cuídate Shaoran y ni una palabra a ese amigo "raro" tuyo. Que ahora que lo vea, tendrá que explicarme- Y sin decir más, colgó-_Hiraguizawa…tendrás que darme una buena explicación- _pensó en voz alta, y cayó en cuenta de ello cuando reparó en que dos pares de ojos la miraban inquisitoriamente.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste…-interrogó Yue

-…que conoces a Eriol Hiraguizawa?- complementó su hermano

Acertadamente, en ese momento, llamaron a la puerta. _"Uff…que cerca estuvo"_, pensaba Amatista. Rápidamente se acomodó perfectamente la peluca rojiza y sin siquiera preguntar quién era, abrió la puerta de la oficina.

Sin mencionar ni una palabra, entraron dos mujeres seguidas por Himeko, ambas no pasaban de los 25 años; la primera, vestía un traje sastre y unas gafas en color negro, era delgada, de piel blanca, así como una castaña y larga cabellera rizada que llevaba recogida en una coleta; mientras que la segunda llevaba una gabardina caqui sobre un atuendo muy casual, su cabello no era visible, ya que lo llevaba cubierto con una especie de pañoleta en el mismo tono y sus ojos también estaban cubiertos por lentes oscuros.

-Erika, me alegro tanto de verte!- exclamó Amatista mientras abrazaba a la mujer que vestía de negro.

-Lo mismo digo, señorita Tomoyo- respondió la aludida, al tiempo que se retiraba las gafas y dejaba a la vista un par de ojos verde aceitunados- ¿estamos en confianza?- digo mirando a los dos hombres, quienes se miraron sorprendidos- Revísalos-ordenó a la otra mujer.

Los hermanos estaban anonadados, por no decir, aterrorizados ante el impetuoso tono de voz de Erika, mientras la otra chica desconocida quien lentamente se acercaba a ellos.

-Erika, no es necesario-explicó la diseñadora con una gotita en su cabeza- son de absoluta confianza.

-¿Qué es esto?-interrumpió Yue- ¡no somos delincuentes! Y ustedes quienes se creen? ¿James Bond o algo así?

Las recién llegadas junto con Himeko estallaron en carcajadas.

-En términos comunes para simples mortales, somos "guardaespaldas" – aclaró Erika, dirigiéndose a Yue- aunque en ocasiones Bond se queda corto comparación nuestra- declaró finalmente con una sonrisa de satisfacción, dejando anonadados a los hermanos Tsukishiro.

- Señorita Tomoyo, es un placer volverla a ver- declaró la chica de la gabardina, descubriendo su rostro y su cabello- yo seré su "espejo".

Ante tal acción, los hombres se sorprendieron aun mas, resultaba totalmente increíble verlas a ambas, siendo la única diferencia el negro o amatista.

**Tomoeda, Japón. 12 pm. Estudio de baile "Hiiro"**

Un hombre castaño observaba, tras un enorme cristal, la clase de ballet para señoritas, que en ese momento estaba siendo impartida por una joven de aproximadamente 23 años, ataviada con el atuendo clásico de ballet en color negro con la falda en color rojo, sus ojos eran de un fascinante tono escarlata y sus largos cabellos negros los llevaba totalmente recogidos.

Mientras tanto, su acompañante pelinegro permanecía sentado en la cómoda sala del lugar, en su mano se encontraba una lata de bebida energizante, mantenía los ojos cerrados debido a la persistente jaqueca que tenía, producto de la resaca que no sedia ni un poco.

Varias alumnas miraban interesadas a los apuestos hombres , poniendo poco interés en su clase, lo cual molestó a la profesora quien simplemente dio por terminada la sesión cuando apenas empezaba.

Las señoritas no se molestaron en intentar retener a la profesora pues sabían que sus esfuerzos serian en vano, ya que era bien conocida por sus constantes y extremos cambios de humor.

La mujer se dirigió, bastante enojada, hacia el ambarino que la miraba fijamente desde hacía un rato y justo cuando éste estaba preparado para lo peor, ella lo abrazó efusivamente.

-Shaoran, primito!...me tienes olvidada-expreso con fingida indignación- a que debo el honor?

-Hola Mei, Eriol y yo venimos a tomar clases contigo- declaró de inmediato el médico.

Cuando esto sucedió, finalmente el ojiazul que permanecía en la sala abrió los ojos como platos y con terror. No podía creer que estuvieran allí, la última vez que vio a esa chica terminó con la mejilla bastante adolorida.

Sin embargo, para la pelinegra resultaba muy cómica la expresión del rostro del ojiazul, quien aun no digería el hecho de encontrarse frente a ella. El pobre inglés temía que de un momento a otro la pelinegra lo terminara corriendo a puntapiés y cachetadas del lugar. Pero para su sorpresa, después de que ella saludara a Shaoran; se acercó hacia él, lo abrazó y depositó un beso no precisamente en su mejilla, sino uno muy cercano a la comisura de su boca.

Ante este gesto, Eriol comprendió que aquel "pequeño error" que tuvo le había sido perdonado, por lo cual se sintió aliviado pues entonces no sufriría la venganza de una Li. Sonrió.

**Pero... ¿como fue que estos dos personajes se conocieron?**

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**3221 palabras netas del fic! Creo que rompí record! Nunca habia hecho un capitulo tan largo (creo)!**

**Lamento mucho la demora pero estos dias he estado vuelta loca con examenes y trabajos! ufffff pero por lo pronto se han tranquilizado un poco las cosas...y heme aqui!**

**A una personita en especial le dedique este capitulo y es precisamente porque aparece dentro de la trama! Tal vez parezca poco importante su participacion pero les advierto que tanto Himeko como Erika y la chica misteriosa le daran otro giro a la historia! Espero que en los proximos capitulos logre sorprenderlas!**

**Por cierto, Erika es Erika Kiddo (Vocateam) otra amiga de FF que leyó y me brindó su apoyo la vez anterior**

**Agradezco infinitamente que me dejen reviews y que me pongan en sus favoritos y alertas! No saben lo bien que me hace sentir eso! Me diculpo por no responder a la brevedad los lindos reviews que me dejaron pero...aqui va!**

**anneyk: Te agradezco que le hayas dado otra oportunidad a mi fic y que te siga gustando es algo maravilloso! Comparto contigo el ser una romantica empedernida...es algo que simplemente no puedo evitar!...por cierto, no te dejes engañar por Touya ;) Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo!**

**Himeko Tomoyo Daidouji: jajaja a mi tambien me encantó como me quedó Eriol ebrio y bastante bohemio! Finalmente tenia que ser ingles! Por cierto...en este capitulo esta una aclaracion a tu sorpresa por el cambio de look de Tommy! hahaha Espero de todo corazon te haya gustado tu participacion! y de antemano te agradezco que me hayas permitido hacerlo! Te quieroooooo!**

**MySombre: Ohhh si! Shaoran como medico seria taaan sexy (asi me enfermari muy seguido xD) Que la historia te deje con dudas es algo que me ha encantado pues significa que mi proposito queda cumplido! y si deseas bombardearme con preguntas creeme que por mi encantada! Muchas gracias!**

**Vaalentina Figurishi: Que gusto que a pesar del tiempo te siga gustando! le echare muchas ganas para no decepcionarte!**

**En fin chicas (no se si haya chicos) mil gracias por apoyarme y leerme! Espero seguir contando con sus reviews que para mi son un incentivo para continuar! Ya saben que dudas, comentarios y criticas son siempre bienvenidas!**

**No olviden dejarme sus teorias acerca de como se conocieron Meiling y Eriol! muajajajaja**

**Un beso y saludos desde México!**

**Midori H :D**


End file.
